


Parallel

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fitz and Donnie are more alike than you realized, Gen, Monologue, Post-Episode: s01e12 Seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's a strange feeling, meeting someone, seeing the hurt, the loneliness, the confusion in his eyes, and realizing, that was</i> me."</p>
<p>In the aftermath of "Seeds," Fitz reflects on the Donnie Gill situation.</p>
<p>The Fitzsimmons can be read as platonic or romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is written in the form of a monologue. Fitz is telling this entire story to Simmons.
> 
> I wrote this for a Creative Writing class a while ago, so it's probably not the best thing I've ever written, but hopefully it's at least halfway decent.

It's a strange feeling--meeting someone, seeing the hurt, the loneliness, the confusion in his eyes, and realizing, that was _me._ I was in his shoes--it seems son long ago, I've almost forgotten, but I haven't. Not quite. 

His dorm room--oh, Jemma, you should have been there, it was like...like a time capsule. Prototypes inches from working, half-finished projects slung about the place, heck, I almost expected to see my stuffed monkey under his bed. _(Chuckles, then turns pensive again.)_ And when he asked me to help him with his project, I didn't think it was...you know... _that._ I just saw this lonely kid too smart for his own good, a kid who needed a friend. My early days at the Academy, staring back at me. 

And that's where our stories diverge, I guess. I found you, and he found...him.

Remember when we made the leap from casual acquaintances to honest-to-goodness friends for life? It was like I had lassoed the moon. I was so desperate to hold on to this wonderful thing I found, I probably would've built the freakin' Death Star if you'd asked me to. Thank God you didn't.

You built me up, Jemma, and I'm better for it. But Donnie...he wasn't so lucky. Good kid, but easy prey, and he trusted the wrong person. And look where it got him. A superstorm, a broken soul, and a death on his conscience.

And I look at us, our parallel lives, and--oh, God, I wanted so badly to save him, to rescue his future like you rescued mine. But I guess I was months too late, and as SHIELD took him away in their cold black car, I glanced through the glass and saw what could've been.


End file.
